LenXRin
by Kurosaki-Minami
Summary: hopefully it will be long and exciting for you guys
1. Chapter 1 welcome home

**Len's POV.**

I awoke several hours later still on the train. As I looked around rin was not in her seat but, she was next to me laying on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush a little, she always looked cute when she slept even when we were kids we would sleep in the same beds and I would always watch her sleep and say I "love you Rin." Just the thought of saying "love you" to her made my cheeks feel hot.

Soon after the train had stopped I woke Rin up and got our bags. "Come on it's time to go" I said groggily. I noticed a bit of drool on her face and blushed slightly. "What.. is it lenny-kun?" She asked half asleep. "Oh i-it's nothing." lie "I'll carry your stuff for you Rin" I said trying to avoid her seeing my cherry colored cheeks. "Thank you lenny-kun" she said yawning. She gave me a quick little kiss on my cheek. I blushed very deeply, she laughed and teased me.

Rin's POV.

Len looked like he was going to pass out after I had surprised with a kiss. I'm not really sure if he likes me, since we were kids Len had always thought of us as siblings, and that is why I'm trying to make him love me the way I do to him…After me and Len had gotten off the train we were greeted by a teal haired girl...Miku. she was jumping up and down shrieking happy to see us. "Hey guys I'm so glad you could move back with us." Miku said excitedly. "Us to we have missed you guys so much since we left our little family here." I said.

"I'm just glad that the ride here was smooth and easy going all the way to the train station." Len said as he finished getting the rest of the bags and luggage from the train. Miku hugged us both and kissed us each on the cheek, of course I was fine and cheery but Len's face was flourished with embarrassment and a little bit of a nose bleed. She simply chuckled and wiped the blood from his with her striped handkerchief. "Geez Len you're still the same little kid when you left" she said with a smile on her face.

(Time skip)

3rd person.

As they made their way to the vocaloid house Len and Rin were greeted by everyone with a big surprise, there was balloons, party hats, and lots of banana / Orange decorations. Everyone was giving greetings and hugs (apparently they've been gone for what seemed like forever to their friends).

After all that was settled the welcome home party started and games and music filled the house with lots of dancing involved as well. For a while Len and Rin were partying but Len snuck away up into his old hiding spot to take a break from the huge party, he was enjoying it but he just needed rest for a bit. When he got there he was surprised see Rin had the same idea and it looked like she was taking a nap. Only one thought ran through his mind 'she looks kinda cute'.

Len's POV

I felt my face get red as I was looking, I couldn't help it, but she looked nice. I sat next to her as gently and quietly as I could without waking her. Still looking I put my hand on her head and moved it through her hair, I did this for a while (note hours have passed by this time) Miku came in and startled me.

"So what cha doin Len" she said with a grin on her face.

"NOTHING" I tried to jump up but I tripped and fell face first on the floor. "Ouch..." I said as I quickly got back up from that embarrassing moment. Meanwhile Mikus trying to not laugh.

"L-Len?" Rin said tiredly 'Oh no' I thought. "Wha-" she yawns "what's happening?" She says groggily.

"N-nothing Rin why do you ask?" I say nervously


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's POV.

I was still a bit sleepy from napping, I asked Len what was happening he said nothing pretty quickly. I was a little curious but too tired to ask any questions right now.

"Len here was just petting yo-" she got cut off by Len desperately trying to make sure she didn't say anything.

"Len what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Oh...uh I wanted to uh..tell you that I was playing with your Orange plushie and pretending th-that my stuffed banana was a human and your Orange was a b-bunny..." He said as he removed his hands from Miku's mouth.

"Huh?" I asked very confused. Miku agreed with Len and said that he was being a weirdo playing with stuffed toys.

"Alright...well I'm gonna go back to the party and have some dessert..."

"The party ended hours ago and people are sleeping now" Miku says.

"Wait it's already over?" Len says very confused."how I've only been up here for a few minutes" he says and then looks at a clock. "Oh...wow." he said surprised.

Len's POV.

I hadn't realized I was up here that long! Geez... I need to pay attention more, but I guess I would get distracted when it comes to her...

Rin went to take a shower and me and Miku were talking.

Her trying not to laugh "Really" *snickers* " playing with stuffed toys?!" She says choking back her laughter.

"H-Hey shut up!" "You woke her up and I had to say something!" I say angrily.

"Listen I'm sorry alright, but uh rústica was pretty cute." She says teasing me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Please don't say anything to her." "I don't want her to think I'm a creep." I said begging her.

"Dude she won't think that she would think you'd like her in that "special" way" she said. I blushed heavily this time.

"I-I'm hoping she likes me to b-but I'm to scared to ask her, I don't want her to reject me or not like me anymore." I said staring at the floor.

"Don't worry I'll help you with this and I promise to keep quiet about the thing earlier." She said.

"R-really you would help me with my problems? I sounded sceptical.

"well duh you're like my best friend we're supposed to help each other out." she said happily

"well...alright but if this doesn't work i'm going to be a weirdo to her" I said.

"Don't worry it'll work I promise" Miku said.

(Time skip

3rd person.

It was breakfast time at the vocaloid house and every one had went home except for Miku and the Twins. (because they live there duh.) Miku was already down stairs sitting on the couch watching TV in her over sized leek patterned shirt that Luka had gotten her for christmas. Mean while Len in the kitchen eating whatever was in the fridge.

"Don't eat the leeks I'm making something for dinner tonight and I need them!" Miku shouted from the living room.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Len shouted back. Rin came down stairs rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"what's going on guys?" Rin asked sleepily. As she made her way to the kitchen Len turned away so she couldn't see his face.

"She looks adorable in her pjs" He thought. Rin made her way to a cupboard and opened it. Unfortunately it was a little higher than her reach so she had to stand on her toes just to reach the handle. Len took glance and he couldn't help but see her Panties. Miku noticed this and decided to have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd POV**

"Hey Len whatcha lookin at?" Miku said deviously. Len was trying to not get noticed by Ren and he looked away glaring at Miku with a flushed face.

"Nothing just thought i saw something that caught my eye." "It was just a moth" He said avoiding Mikus question the best he could.

"I don't see any moths in here" Miku says looking around.

"Yeah well it must have flew into a different room or something." Len said in an aggravated tone. A tiny moth flew onto Rin's nose after she had gotten her snacks and sneezed on Len's face.

*sniffles* "s-sorry L..." *sniffles* Rin said apologetically and wiped her nose with a tissue. Miku was in the living room laughing so hard her face turned red like a cherry.

"Thanks Rin…" Len said and went to the bathroom to clean up.

"I hope he doesn't hate me for that..." Rin said worried. Miku finally stopped laughing and said

"He isn't going to hate you, you know him he forgives easily and besides it's not like you killed him or anything."

"I know but, he's probably going to be mad for a while though." Rin said looking like she was going to cry. Len comes back out of the bathroom without his shirt and a towel around his neck wiping water of his face.

"I'm sorry L!" Rin said looking down.

"It's fine Rin I needed to wash up anyway i stunk from last nights party." Len said reassuring Rin that she didn't do anything wrong to upset him and she calmed down a bit.

 **Rin's POV.**

"Thank goodness he isn't angry" i thought to myself. "You sure you're not angry?" I asked.

"No it was just an accident you didn't mean to do it." Len said assuringly. I just had realised Len was not wearing a shirt and all i saw was his pale torso. I tried not to stare but it was hard not to look, god I hope he has the same feelings as I do for him. Len had gone back into the bathroom taking his shower. "So watcha thinking about?" Miku said startling me a little.

"You know just…stuff." I say not really wanting to go into detail, besides how could I? I can't really talk to anyone about it. Miku had that look on her face that says she knows something you don't, but you won't ever guess.

"You like Len don't ya?" She said in a teasingly tone.

"W-w-what?!" I stumbled over my words trying to not give a hint to that fact, but it failed miserably. Truth was, was that I actually did like him, but I couldn't tell anyone that.

"Oh yeah you definitely like him." She said trying not to snicker. I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it when she looked at me like a huge lie was being told without saying a word. "Listen I won't tell anyone about your undying love for Len." She said in a theatrical voice.

"I've loved him since we were kids," I say trying not to pass out from embarrassment "when me and him grew up together he was the only person to really understand me."

 **3rd POV**

Len had over heard Miku and Rin talking so he decided that he was going to eves drop and litsten to what they were talking about. "I've like him for so long now that I don't even know if he acknowledges it." Rin said just as Len was hiding around the corner.

"Well I could help you if you want me to." Miku said helpful as always. Len had gone back into the bathroom to finish up his shower. Len was felling a little heart broken over what he just heard. He didn't know who they were talking about but he didn't care a felling of sadness washed over him as he had assumed Rin was talking about another person.

 **Len's POV**

I finally figured it out...after years of not knowing I now know she doesn't even like me. "great…" I whispered to myself, "what am I going to do now?" I whispered again, but this time someone heard me.

"Do what Len?" Rin had said curiously.

"Oh uh the hot water ran out in the shower." I lied

"Alright well don't be long Miku is taking us shopping later today and I need a bath." She said not suspecting my terrible lie.

"I'm getting out now, so give me a few minutes." I said as I got out and started to get dressed. Man today is just not my day. For once in my life I wish things would just go the way I want them to instead of the opposite.

"Hurry up L I smell like a dumpster!" Rin said impatiently.

"Alright alright I'm out jeez." I said stepping outside the bathroom. Our gazes had meet for a brief moment, but her eyes and face expression said it all, she was definitely in love...with someone else.


End file.
